Zoe Zimmer (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Mrs. Zimmer (mother); Mr. Zimmer (father) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Zimmer Family Residence, Jersey City, New Jersey | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | Hair2 = with highlights dyedCategory:Dyed Hair pinkCategory:Pink Hair | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = French | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = High school | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = France | Creators = G. Willow Wilson; Adrian Alphona | First = Ms. Marvel Vol 3 1 | Quotation = If you give a bully what they want, they'll just take more and more. I should know. I was one. | Speaker = Zoe Zimmer | QuoteSource = Ms. Marvel Vol 4 16 | HistoryText = Zoe is tall, blonde, and beautiful. She was the most popular girl at Coles Academic High School, was dating a star athlete, Josh Richardson, and initially appeared shallow and "nice mean." After her Terrigenesis, Zoe was the first person Ms. Marvel rescued when she fell into the Hudson River. During the convergence, Zoe had an existential crisis, reevaluated her life, broke up with Josh, and rekindled her friendship with Kamala and Nakia. Since the convergence, Zoe had been nearly inseparable from Nakia. When Captain Marvel's preemptive justice cadets arrested Josh, Zoe -- along with Bruno and Nakia -- went to their detention center to demand his freedom. While speaking with Josh about why he was arrested, Zoe came out to him and confessed that she had a crush on Nakia. For months, Zoe wrote romantic texts to Nakia, but was careful to always delete every message before sending them. Unfortunately, Zoe never cleared her deleted messages folder on her phone, a fact that a sentient virus called Doc.X sought to exploit. Ms. Marvel visited Zoe to warn her that Doc.X intended to expose her crush on Nakia unless Ms. Marvel could defeat him soon, which was looking unlikely. Zoe met with Nakia and finally told her the truth about her feelings. Nakia told Zoe that she did not return the sentiment, but still cared for her friend and vowed to stand with her no matter what. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Zoe's mother is a lawyer and her father is on the City Council. * Despite all her bullying of Kamala Khan, Bruno Carrelli, and Nakia Bahadir for their immigrant parents, Zoe herself is an undocumented immigrant. She was born in France during her parents' stay there, and the Zimmer family has simply never found the time to complete the paperwork required to make Zoe a U.S. citizen. | Trivia = * Zoe has attempted to be vegan at least twice. * Zoe is a lesbian, and has had crushes on fellow students Nakia Bahadir, "Kaylee Kirk" prior to discovering "her" true nature, and Marissa Bernal. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Coles Academic High School Student Category:Homosexual Characters